Restart Program
by Daishi Michiko
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Restart Program

Chapter One

The cold, chilling air embraces me as I fall, hurtling towards the concrete.

_This can't be it. I'm not ready to die._

There is a deafening crunch and pain shoots up from the balls of my feet, curving past my ankles,  
>twisting its way up, like the ribbons on a ballet slipper.<p>

_I don't want to go._

The red substance that splatters in a horrific array around me finds its way onto my face, speckling my cheeks and staining my chin bright crimson. My vision falters and flashes white and I can hear the shrieks of the onlookers. Someone yells for 911.

_No, it's too late for me, _I want to scream out.

I faintly feel one of my legs, bent at unnatural angles. My other is most likely dislocated or unattached. My blond hair is now thickly matted with the scarlet liquid that drains from the multiple flesh wounds. Somehow, despite the multiple injuries, I am still miraculously alive.

The flashing lights make my head whirl. The paramedics have arrived, checking my body for signs of life.

_Why won't you stop trying to save me? There's nothing to be done._

They begin to speak, but the voices reach my ears as a confusing garble of incoherency. I close my eyes and tune them out. Sleep comes all too easily as the wailing siren becomes my lullaby.

-Some Time Later-

I am disturbed from my slumber by a tiny pricking sensation in my arm. I yelp a little in surprise as a syringe finds its way through my barrier of skin and ruptures a blood vessel. My eyes shoot open and are met with a bright white room.

"...Miss...**Miss**," a voice crescendos into my range of hearing. "Can you sit up?"

I take a deep breath, muster up my strength, and force my waist to bend. I go painstakingly slow, expecting an excruciating ache in my body. Surprisingly, my movements come easily and in a relaxed fashion. I hear a sigh of relief.

"Good. Your new body is functioning perfectly."

That's great to kno- Wait. **New **body?

I turn to face the speaker. His nametag states "Doctor Mercill." Very straightforward.

"Try speaking. Say your name."

"R-Rin Kagamine," I manage to squeak out. My throat feels rough, as if it hasn't been used in a long time.

"Very good, Miss... Kagamine, was it? Now, if you don't mind," he began, "I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened."

There are a million questions rolling through my mind, but I simply signal for him to continue.

"Alright, then. Will you tell me why you jumped from the roof?"

I was expecting this one. Staring him square in the eyes, I solemnly reply, "I didn't jump... I was pushed."

**Drama! ;D For those of you actually reading this, I thank each and every one of you! After all, a writer is nothing without an audience. I will continue this soon, so don't worry, my fellow fanfic aficionados! I will also reply to any reviews, even the anonymous, in the next chapter! Also, the chapter should get longer later. I just wanted to upload this little snippet right away.  
><strong>

**Bye for now!**

**-Daishi Michiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a bunch to everyone that read this story, reviewed, or alerted/favorited! *Throws cookies* The first chapter was meant to be more of a brief introduction, but I got a bit carried away and made it much more descriptive then I originally planned... ;-; Hehe...**

**On that note, this chapter should be longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

**Jay P- Yes, new body! ^^ Hopefully that will be explained well enough in this chapter...? Though there are a few details about motivation that will likely come later. Thanks for the review!**

**Yiseunggi- Hello! I absolutely adore your penname! Mine isn't all that interesting or creative; they're the names of my OCs. Hehe.  
>Unusual? That's a compliment to me! ;P I try to write the slightly strange or odd types of stories that I like to read personally. Thank you for reviewing!<strong>

**IdrewAcow-Well, thank you very much! I got a bit over-descriptive of the fall... -_-"  
>You like it? Thank you! Unfortunately, this chappie won't be as... *ahem* <strong>_**beautifully **_**descriptive, but oh well. It gets the point across.  
>I really look forward to your update as well! Enjoy reading!<strong>

Restart Program

Chapter Two

The doctor in front of me doesn't seem fazed by this news, aside from a small glint in his eyes. I find this a little... Odd, but I say nothing, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. "I see. Can you recall anything at all about the incident?" He continues.

I rack my brain, trying desperately to remember even a small tidbit. "Hmm... Just a little, sir. I was standing on the roof of my school... The door burst open... And the next second, I was falling. But I didn't see the person very well.

"Then, I woke up here." I finish simply.

"Alright, then. Thank you," he says monotonously, standing to leave.

"Erm... Excuse me, sir," I call. "Can you tell me what you meant by 'new body'?"

He freezes and mutters something that I can't make out. "Of... course I can," he turns slowly, facing me again with an obviously forced smile, almost like a mask. "Let me get another doctor to help explain."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miss Kagamine," a woman greets me. She has long, goldenrod hair in a side ponytail and sharp, piercing eyes with subtle, warmer undertones. "I'm Doctor Akita, but you can call me Neru. I'll be around you for a while from now on. I'm the doctor that performed your operation."<p>

She seems to notice my confusion and asks, "I'm sure you're wondering what I mean by 'operation', right?" I nod in response, awaiting her reply. "Okay... Where do I begin..." With this, she starts to pace around the room.

After a few minutes, she takes a deep breath and begins. "First of all, Miku and Luka are two doctors that work here. They'd been planning to find a way," -she pauses to make sure I'm listening- "to relocate a human's soul into an artificial body.

"Finally, after several billion dollars worth of grants later, they managed to create an artificial body. The only problem? They had no way to test whether or not it was a capable vessel for a human soul. That, my dear is where you came in.

"They lacked a test subject, a person who needed a new body. So, who better to try than the unsalvageable, dying girl?"

Unsalvageable? Ouch...

"After seventeen hours of surgery and six months of rest, here you are."

I gasp. _Six months?_

"But... Why wasn't I awakened?" Neru shakes her head.

"We tried. Today was the first day we injected anything into you, though, so it seems we were using the wrong methods..." she trails off and hastily scribbles something onto a clipboard.

"What about my friends? And my family?" I inquire, thinking of my little sister, Yuki. "What did you tell them?"

She looks away, mumbling something intelligible.

"What did you tell them?" I demand.

"We told them you passed on," Doctor Mercill finishes. I'd forgotten he was still there.

I take a deep breath, containing an outburst of anger and tears. "Does anyone know I'm alive?"

"Let's see..." Neru begins, counting on her fingers. "The nurses, staff, Miku, Luka, Doctor Mercill, Doctor Piko, Doctor Defoko, and me."

"That's... all?"

"Well, there is Len," Doctor Mercill interrupts yet again.

"Len?" I am confused.

"Ah, yes. That boy that alerted us. I forgot him," Neru adds.

"Who is Len?"

They don't seem to hear me, though, and Neru asks the other doctor to locate the aforementioned boy.

"Who is Len?" I ask again, a little louder.

Neru turns her back to me. "You'll see."

I contemplate asking her why she makes me wait, but I am not given the chance. As I open my mouth, the door opens and I can hear footsteps rounding the corner. "She's in here?" A new voice reaches my ears.

_Click. Click. Click._

The boy turns the corner. I see disbelief for a moment in his crystal blue eyes, but it quickly dissolves and tears takes its place. Then, he's by the bed and tackles me into a hug.

"Wha-" I begin, startled by the sudden action.

"I'm so sorry!" He sobs, body shaking. "This is all my fault..."

"What? No, you've done nothing. This can't possibly be your fault. You had nothing to do with anything."

After a moment he moves off the bed. "It... It is my fault," he whispers to me, wiping his eyes. "After all..." he inhales deeply, trying to calm himself, before whispering again.

" I was the one that should have fallen from the roof, not you."

* * *

><p><strong>WHY MUST I ALWAYS LEAVE CLIFFIES? <strong>

**Alright. This was a semi- important chapter, even though it's a bit boring ;-; Please try to remember the names if you can; they'll be important later on...  
>Also, because I am now a fan of this pairing, MikuLuka will be added! :D<strong>

**Can anyone see the suspicion between Rin and Mercill? No? Okay...**

**If you're reading, thanks! I'm just glad to write for the audiences! ^^**

**-Daishi Michiko**


End file.
